


Like Riding A Bike

by cosmicoincidence



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Biking, Bonding Time, Fluff, Gen, Kid!Spock - Freeform, One Shot, Paris (City), Siblings, michael is a good sister, sarek(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoincidence/pseuds/cosmicoincidence
Summary: Spock learns how to ride a bike.





	Like Riding A Bike

**Author's Note:**

> This is because of the new Discovery trailer and my friends and me wondering if Spock knows how to ride a bike. I don't own Star Trek or the characters.

 

            “I need to commandeer the _Discovery._ ” And with that, the crew is plunged into chaos.

            It takes more than four hours before Michael is able to gain an audience with Pike. Enough time for her to wrap her head around what he'd revealed to her. Seven red bursts, lightyears apart. What were they? What did they mean? But a more pressing question, _who_ made them? The Federation sensors could only pick up location, nothing about their composition and origin. It seemed as though they'd always been there, waiting to be discovered despite not existing days before. She did not have to try before he beckons her to follow him from the bridge. Giving him a slight nod, Michael checks that her station is in order before slipping into the proper posture and following Pike to the turbolift. Before she steps in, Sarek catches her gaze, the look in his eye cool and detached but she knew what it meant. Despite his estrangement with his children, he still had more than a vested interest in their lives, recent events had taught her that.

            Side by side, Michael can't help but glance at Pike as the turbolift descends from the bridge. His gaze focuses forward, brow set into a hard line, but his lips nurse a hint of uncertainty. The faithful hum of the _Discovery_ fills the silence until Pike speaks.

“These red bursts… aren't the only thing I'm concerned about. There's something else you have to know, but not here.” Pike raises his hand to rub his eyes, dropping his shoulders for a few seconds.

The shadow of a question rises to Michael's lips but before she could speak the lift glides to a stop, doors sliding open to Deck 6. The transporter decks. All around, crewmembers worked at an urgent pace. Endeavoring to accommodate the transition of the change in Captain. Michael twists her head trying to catch a glimpse of telltale pointed ears and skin tinged green in the faces of blue uniforms. They enter an unoccupied transporter room and step up onto the podium.

"Take us to the _Enterprise,_ " Pike motions with his head to the Ensign at the console.

There's a brief pause.

"Energize."

Then the familiar disconcerting feeling of being transported. In the blink of an eye, she's in the transporter room of the _Enterprise_. Pike guides her along the decks, keeping a steady pace towards their destination.

“We have someone in common,” Pike says.

“My foster brother”, Michael nods. _Spock._  

“Mr. Spock.” The title comes unbidden to her lips.

“He took leave, it says in a feed that he'd run into a question he couldn't answer.” They stop.

"Spock's quarters," Pike remarks as he punches in the code. He steps inside, and Michael follows.

She surveys the room. It felt so surreal to be in it, to exist in its space after only having seen it on her screen during their monthly communications. Pike moved in through the room, soaking in its energy as though it would provide him the answers he sought. Michael lets her eyes drift from the small potted plants, like those on Vulcan, until they fall on the storage units. She crosses the room, lifts her hand to press the catch and the cover slides open with a soft noise. Inside, neatly pressed and folded, Spock's Federation uniform. The Starfleet badge gleams dimly in the low light as Michael's fingers graze the fabric. To think, that both of them had chosen this, Starfleet, instead of the Vulcan Expeditionary Group.

She'd never asked but had always wondered if she'd had some part to play in his decision.

It had taken some time for her to process what Sarek had shown her. The piece of their past that had changed the course of her life, and Spock's. Yet, despite Sarek's decision, Spock had forged his own way. He'd forsaken the Academy's thinly veiled contempt for him and had chosen the life of a Starfleet officer. With a final look, Michael closes the cover. She's about to leave the room when in the corner of her eye she spots it on his desk. About the width of a coin, it sat in the corner of his desk, a key. In a state of disbelief, Michael picks it up, instinctively weighing it up and down with her hand.

After all this time, he'd kept it.

She's taken back to a humid afternoon in Paris 16 years ago. They had joined Sarek and Amanda on a diplomatic mission for the United Federation of Planets. Left to their own devices, Michael had brought Spock out to tour the city of the planet of their heritage. Yet, walking around the Seine had garnered ample stares. Not at Spock but at her, a human styled as a Vulcan in stiff clothes and precise haircut. And maybe, a few at Spock as well, trailing behind her with similar attire and sour attitude.

They'd managed to make their way around the city on a tour through its historical sites. Until they'd stopped at a bridge, overlooking the river and the city behind it. From there, the vehicles crawled along the skyline like a trail of ants. Michael had just got on the bikes provided, part of the authenticity of the history tour when she noticed Spock. He was behind her, staring at his bike, unmoving. “Spock,” she started softly. With his head bent down, she waits until the group has taken off after waving away the concerned tour guide. 

“Is there an issue Spock?”

“I am not suitably equipped to ride this vehicle. I advise you to catch up with the rest of the group while I make my way to the next location.” 

Despite his monotone voice, Michael spots the green tinge emerging on his cheeks. Back then, she could not resist teasing him. 

“Perhaps it is, as they say, the theoretical does not translate well into the practical field.” A small smile gracing her lips, Michael predicts Spock's reaction.

His head shoots up indignantly. In a bristling tone, he mutters, “I assure you that is not the case.”

And he gets on the bike, only to tilt to the left after an extended period of trying to get his feet on the pedals. Michael places her own bike, blue with gold streaks, on the ground before holding Spock's bike steady from his left. With her hands on the handlebars, Spock is able to position his feet. With a quick nod from Spock, she lets go. For a brief moment, it works and the bike glides down the cobblestone pavement as Spock works the pedals. Until he turns the bars and the bike goes sliding down.

“Spock!” Michael rushes to his side. But he's unhurt, hair slightly mussed due to the fall. She reaches to straighten it but instead, her hand falls to his arm as she helps him up. Like this, he didn't look like the perfect Vulcan child he tried to be, that he thought Sarek wished he was. He looked like his mother. There were times when she forgot he was only half Vulcan, but now looking at him, excited and undeterred by the fall, she remembered he was like her, human.

“Michael, did you see that? For the initial part of my efforts it worked, it can be determined that I have to change the orientation of my body when I change the trajectory of my path.” Spock's eyes are gleaming as he picks up the bike.

“Slow down Spock,” Michael laughs, “how about we try it this way?”

This time, Michael places one hand on the back of his seat and the other on the handlebar. She holds on for as long as she can until Spock straightens himself out. Then she lets go and sees him flying.

They spend the rest of the trip practicing with the modern model she'd purchased for him. With her own, they travel through the preserved historical sights of Paris. When they had to leave for Vulcan, they'd left the bikes padlocked in the storage space reserved for Vulcan dignitaries in the city. Michael had lost her own copy along with the rest of her things in the Battle of the Binaries when the _Shen Zhou_ was destroyed. She didn't think Spock had remembered that trip, given he was only ten at that time. But he had. With a smile, she places the key back along his belongings. After all, Spock was coming back. A new lift in her shoulders, Michael goes back to the entrance passing Pike.

“Captain,” she nods her head respectfully, “let's get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what's up, I'm @cosmicoincidences on tumblr


End file.
